don't change
by codename-suigetsu
Summary: momo x an


_**Don't change**_

_**By codename-suigetsu**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters… **__**its Takeshi Konomi's**_

"No father!!! I like to be me..!!" An shouted.

"It's for your own good!! You are getting matured you know??!' her father shouted at her.

An cried and runs outside, how could her father get so mean. Her father even throws all her rackets and her tennis shoes. She doesn't want to change, she doesn't want to be more 'girl' as her father told her so. She was hurt, suddenly, she bumps into someone.

"An... what happened??" Kippei, her brother looks worried, he was holding her shoulder. Kippei had just arrived from Kamio's house discussing about strategies and Kamio's homework. He was never good in maths.

An refused to be held, she pushed her beloved brother's hand and continues running. Kippei looks down, then to his parents. Glaring at them, fiercely. Then runs after her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An finally arrived at her only destination, the street tennis. It was dark and no-one was playing there. It was getting really late and there was tournament tomorrow. She sighed.

'The emptier the better'

She then goes to a corner and sat down, putting her hand to her knees, sinking her head and started to sob. Her thought went away to her past childhood.

_Flashback_

"_aniki-san??" little An opened her brother's door, it was midnight and a huge rain had just started along with numerous clapping of thunders._

"_Urm… An?? What happened??" he said while yawning, he scratched his hair. Suddenly, An got up to his bed._

"_The thunders… it's so scary…" she started to cry._

"_Shhh… its okay" An was sobbing, her cries softens._

"_here, just say these words, and you'll be fine" Kippei said as he whispers something to her ear._

"_Is it really works??" she asked curiously, Kippei nodded. Then An whispers something and curled up in her brother's side, fallen asleep._

_End of flashback_

An giggled between her sobs.

"Just say something you like and it will be alright, someone will be there for you..." she mimics what her brother had said to her 11 years ago.

She inhaled some air through her mouth _'something I liked, well that's many... what do I say that time...?' _she thinks, putting her pointer finger on her chin _'I remember it!!!' _she again inhaled some air and closed her eyes.

"Momo (peach) that's it!!" she smiled and let out a small laugh_. 'But still there's no-one, I wish my brother was here'_

Suddenly, the lights were on and someone walked to her.

"You're calling me?? Ahh… it's Tachibana's sister!!" Momoshiro walked and sat beside her, suddenly he notices her reddened eyes and dried up tears.

"what happened…?? Did someone hurt you...?" he said frantically, his face showed ultimate worry. She smiled.

"Ahh… it's nothing" she said, wiping her tears with her sleeve.

"Then why are you calling me..?? And what are you doing here..??"

"Ehmmm... I was getting some air??" she said, her eyebrows furrowed

"You seemed to be so unsure" he narrowed one of his eye.

"Really…it's nothing… what are you doing here...?"

"Mm... I was going to seigaku to take something when I saw this near the rubbish bin" his voice deepen, he suddenly turned serious. Momo then lifts up what he had found. It was her racket bag and shoes. Her eyes widened.

"Tell me what happened… I'm serious"

An started to cry, she covered her face with both her hands.

"Shhh…it's okay, you'll be alright..." Momoshiro said in a comforting tone, he then pulled her to himself. Her head was on his wide chest. His right hand supporting her shoulder, while his left gestured against her hair. His face a bit flushed as he drew the crying girl deeper.

"Tough girl don't cry" he said meekly, after a minute or two An's cried was slowly changed into sobs.

"A-arigatou" she pushed herself aside, to her original position.

"Now tell me…"said Momoshiro, An began to tell him what has happened. From her parent to the disposal of her tennis staffs. Momoshiro just listened quietly as she rampages during her story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kippei was searching for her everywhere; he does feel bad for his sister. An was the only sister he got, and he cares for her. He understands her feeling, the feeling of being forced, and the struggling feeling. He himself was enough, he doesn't want his sister to feel the same feeling as him. Seeing her torn up hurts him.

"An..!!!" he shouted, he turned around and saw bright lights. It's a place he knew, Kamio had brought him there a while ago. It was place for doubles, the street tennis. He decided to go there. With a sigh, he walked slowly into the place.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Guess this was yours..." Momoshiro talked as he handed the shoes and bag to her.

"Thank you very much..." she smiled.

"Ahaha… it's nothing…" he said as he waved his arms. His face flushed due to the smile.

"So… why do you mind to come here..??"

"Emm...you know... I had a bad feeling when I saw that... you know… "He said nervously.

"So, how's your tennis??" An, however, recognized the awkward atmosphere and tried to change the topic.

"Fine… I guess…" Momoshiro's face reddened, he was about to say something but the word stuck in his throat, how could he waste such a condition..!??

"Ahh… I want you to have this…" Momo said as he took out something from his pocket, it was a hairpin with a peach symbol on the end.

"Thank you… I saw it yesterday; I thought it was for your sister"

"No... It was for you only, today is 14th of March right, and its white day!!!" Momo said happily And giggled.

"A... actually I have one more thing for you…" Momo prepared himself to say out the word that had been stuck for times.

"Mm...?" An started to get curious, happy and scared... only because Momoshiro looks at her eyes deeply and held her hand.

"I...i-"

"An..!!!" Kippei runs into the scene, Momo sighed, he releases her hand quickly. And looks away.

"Aniki...!"

"An.!!! Let me talk to them, please come home... I'm so worried about you...!" her elder brother said with a half worried half angry at her.

"But-.."

"It's okay... you still can play tennis here- oh, who's there?"

"Takeshi from seigaku" she explained

"Owh, you're the man with the dunk smash... what are you doing here..??"

"Urm… I come to...to give your sister's belonging" Momo talked swiftly as he points at An's shoes and bag.

"Owh... thank you then..." Kippei said politely.

"Uh… gotta go now... bye An...!" Momo waved his hand as he stood up and started walking towards the exit.

Suddenly, An runs into him, turned his head, and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. Momo flushed, Kippei's eyes widened, but soon, his lips turns into a small smile. Momo waved his hand once again and left. An just stood there. Kippei walks into her.

"Sorry to disappoint you..." he whispers.

"Hng...?"

"He was just started and I came…" he let out a sigh.

"It's okay... you're still my greatest brother!!!" An shouted as she cuddled her brother. Kippei smiled and pats her head.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The __End… hope you like it_


End file.
